Diamon!
by R.kim
Summary: No Summary, langsung aja baca ff abal-abal ini. YAOI , BxB , NaruxSasu


_**DIAMON**_

 _ **Author : Tia431**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSasu.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, fantasy , little sad.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua chara yang Tia pake itu milik Mk.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC , BL , AU , BoyxBoy , Banyak mengandung typo, alur kecepetan.**_

 _ **No Like**_

 _ **No Read**_

 _ **Saya persembahkan ff abal-abal dari saya yg merupakan pemula dan bener-bener pemula :v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

#

Desa Konoha adalah desa yang menyimpan sejuta mistery bagi orang-orang biasa, tapi tidak dengan yang memang sudah tahu rahasia desa Konoha, rahasia yang di sembunyikan dari dunia luar. Desa Konoha sendiri berada di pulau tengah laut, pulau yang cukup besar sampai memiliki beberapa kerajaan-kerajaan besar yang berdiri di sana.

Masyarakat Konoha sebenarnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja yang mayoritas sebagai petani dan peternak. Namun sekali lagi di sana tersimpan rahasia yang cukup berbahaya jika di ketahui masyarakat luar.

.

.

.

 **DUARRR**!

Terdengar suara ledakan besar dari bagian terdalam hutan di Konoha, asap hitam mulai membumbung di langit jingga yang indah, membuat yang melihatnya terheran-heran sekaligus kaget dengan suara ledakan yang cukup keras tersebut.

'ARRGGHHH!'

KREKK!

''GYAAA!'

"Sasuke cepat lari!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya pada remaja berambut hitam kelam yang kontras dengan kulit putih susu namun terkesan pucat yang sedang mematung dengan mata membola, bola mata onxy nya memantulkan kejadian di depan mata nya.

"Arrghhh!" teiakan dari seorang wanita menyadarkan sasuke dan mengalihkan perhatian nya pada seorang wanita dengan baju maid nya yang sudah penuh dengan darah yang mengotori baju maidnya dan sebagian lantai sasuke dapat melihat lubang yang menganga di bagian dada wanita tersebut.

DEG

"A-a anko-san" tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, di depanya maid yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil sekarang sudah ambruk di depannya.

Sasuke berharap ia hanya bermimpi buruk.

Ya, ini hanya mimpi, benar! Batin Sasuke namun jika benar ini hanya mimpi Sasuke berharap seseorang membangunkan nya segara, karena sekarang ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang bertarung manghalau musuh yang terus menyerang ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasukee!" Sasuke tersentak kaget, di sebelah kiri nya ada ibunya ang memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya ternyata seluruh klan Uchiha berkumpul melindungi Sasuke dari musuh yang menyerang mereka, werewolf salah satu mahluk mitos namun tidak di Konoha desa dengan sejuta mistery sekarang berada di kastil Uchiha dan melakukan penyerangan membuat sebagian kastil Uchiha retak dan runtuh karena ledakan.

" Sasu-chan lari lah sayang" Sasuke menatap ibunya yang tersenyum sendu padanya.

" Eumm!" Sasuke dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah ibunya tersebut.

" Sasuke menurutlah pada kaa-san eum? Larilah kaa-san mohon" bujuk Mikoto , tanpa sadar di belakang nya ada werewolf dengan tubuh besar dan cakar yang siap mengoyak tubuh nya yang tanpa pertahanan .

Crasss

Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola matanya menatap horror pada tubuh ibu nya yang terkoyak baju drass ibu nya yang berwarna putih bersih sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

MIK" OTO!"

"KAA-SAN!"

Teriakan ayah dan kakaknya tidak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh ibunya yang terbujur kaku di depanya.

'Ka-k kaa-san?'

"KAA-SAN!" Sasuke meraung keras sambil mendekati tubuh kaku ibunya.

Werewolf yang mengoyak tubuh Mikoto hanya menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang mendekati mayat Mikoto .

"Kkk~ Grrr" Werewolf tersebut bersiap menerkam mangsa yang memang menjadi tujuan klan nya menyerang klan Uchiha, ia berlari dengan cakar yang bisa mengoyak Sasuke yang tidak ada penjagaan.

" SASUKE AWAS!"

.

.

.

CRASS!

"Arrghh!" raungan kesakitan menggelegar di hutan Konoha.

Wajah putih manis nan sempurna tersebut ternodai oleh banyak darah yang tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Sasuke .

Semua yang melihat itu hanya menahan nafas mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada Ayah dan kakak nya yang menjadi tameng Sasuke dari serangan Werewolf tadi .

"S- sasu-ke hiduplah" Ucap Ayah nya Fugaku Uchiha terbata-bata menah sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya yang terus mengelurkan darah.

" Kami menyayangi mu Sa-sasu-ke"

Brukk

Kedua tubuh tersebut ambruk di hadapan nya dekat mayat ibunya.

" Cih! Menggangu saja" ujar werewolf bebulu hitam legam tersebut emandang kesal tubuh Itachi dan Fugaku yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

" Hihihi sekarang giliran mu , manis~ " belum sempat Werewolf tersebut melangkahkan kaki nya tubuhnya sudah tersambar api hitam.

"Arrghhh!" Sekali 'lagi' teriakan sakit terdengar di sunyinya malam hutan Konoha, burung-burung yang kaget beterbangan kesana kemari.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda pada pria berambut pirang di depan nya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kuda hitam yang di tunggangi nya.

"Sakura pulang lah lebih dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar jaa!" Jawab pria bernama Naruto tersebut sambil memacu kuda hitam nya dengan cepat.

" Woi! Namikaze Naruto!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sakura menatap langit jingga yang ternoda ole asap hitam yang tebal.

' Ada apa sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

.

.

" Hisk... hisk kaa-san"

"Tou-san hisk...aniki... " suara tangis terdengar lirih dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda tersebut namun tampak bewarna merah karena bayangan api yang menyala-nyala membakar seluruh bagian kamar tersebut, namun tidak pada bagian di mana pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut yang bersembunyi dalam selimut ketakutan tapi tidak terpancar dalam mata onxy kelam nan kosong tersebut.

Di sekitar pemuda tersebut terdapat api hitam yang melingkari tempatnya meringkuk.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya seseorang membuat Sasuke pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut mendongak melihat siapa gerangan yang bertanya.

Dapat ia lihat di depan nya tengah berdiri seorang pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari nya rambut pirangnya semakin terlihat indah karena terbias dari sinar api , lekuk wajah yang tegas namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran .

SRETT

" Apa kau bisu bocah ?! kita akan keluar dari tempat ini pegangan! " pemuda pirang tersebut tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Sasuke seakan Sasuke adalah karung beras.

Sasuke hanya diam mata onxy nya terlihat kosong, menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

" Hah...hah... syukurlah kita masih bisa keluar dari sana, hm?" ujar pemuda pirang tersebut pada pemuda yang ia sebut bocah bisu , merasa tidak mendapat respon pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut pun menurunkan Sasuke dengan perlahan dan menatap onxy tersebut dengan intens.

" Kau tidak apa-apa bocah bisu?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung dengan bocah di depan-nya tersebut yang sedang memandang bangunan yang habis terlalap api dengan pandangan kosong sambil bergumam pelan.

"Hancurkan"

"Musnahkan"

"Bunuh semuanya"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Huwaa gomenasai minna alur nya kecepetan ... soalnya ini ff pertama Tia yang merupakan author baru netes karena biasanya cuman menjadi readers ...**_

 _ **So kalo mau lanjuta nya reviews aja :D**_


End file.
